Revenu de loin
by Dryades
Summary: Lorsque la vengeance n'est plus une fin, mais un moyen en soit... Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, exclusivité de Masami Kurumada, Saint Seiya - Saint Seiya Omega.


Inspiré de la série Saint Seiya et Saint Seiya Omega, avec les personnages de Masami Kurumada.

**Revenu de loin**

Un homme courait furtivement entre les vestiges fait de pierre et de marbre de l'ancienne gloire grecque. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Habillé de son armure rouge sang et le visage camouflé par un masque au trait cruel, il se précipitait vers son destin, son seul but qui était né, avait muri et grandi depuis des années en lui la vengeance. La route avait été longue, mais chaque pas qui l'approchait de sa destination renforçait un peu plus sa détermination. Une fois qu'il fut face au sanctuaire, il y entra rapidement et en silence. Il n'avait qu'un seul ennemi ici, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps en affrontant les gardes, ce qui de plus, aurait averti toute l'enceinte de son arrivée. Dès qu'il vit les temples qui s'élevaient vers les cieux, il se dirigea vers eux. Il savait où trouver l'homme qu'il était venu abattre, de même qu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait également mettre en déroute beaucoup d'autres chevaliers avant d'atteindre son but. Dès son premier combat il serait découvert par les autres chevaliers, il le savait bien, celui qu'il était venu combattre n'avait qu'à se préparer à son arrivée, de même qu'à sa mort prochaine, se dit-il l'esprit noir empli de haine.

Après avoir grimpé les marches qui le séparait de l'entrée du premier temple, l'homme entra incertain dans le lieu sombre regardant partout autour de lui, il n'avait pas traversé la moitié de la salle qu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! » le prévint-elle avec autorité.

« Qui est là ? » interrogea le guerrier dans le vide, « Montrez-vous ! »

Au bout de quelque seconde de silence, il perçut finalement des pas qui s'avançait tranquillement vers lui, il scruta alors la pénombre afin d'en discerner le responsable. De l'obscurité, une forme émergea. Un homme, vêtu d'une armure toute faite d'or et arborant deux imposantes cornes autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient longs et roux, et deux points ornaient son front.

« Je me nomme Kiki, protecteur d'Athéna et gardien du temple du Bélier… » Se présenta-t-il en toute simplicité, sans même manifester la moindre agressivité.

« Laisse-moi passer ou bat-toi ! » lança l'intrus déjà en position d'attaque.

Kiki le dévisagea longuement, que voulait cet homme, seul, sans armée ni compagnon de bataille ? Pensait-il réellement pouvoir vaincre l'ensemble du sanctuaire à lui seul ? Se demanda-t-il étonné. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, le chevalier du Bélier tenta de découvrir les buts et enjeux de cette vendetta inattendue. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à trouver la réponse dans cet esprit en proie à la rage et à la haine, il leva un regard étonné sur le visage de métal du guerrier qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'attends-tu pour te battre ? » demanda l'inconnu, « Attaque-moi ! » insista-t-il.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ici pour celle que nous protégeons. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans ce combat ni à t'empêcher de passer » dit le chevalier d'or du Bélier, « De plus, je sais qui tu es… » Souffla Kiki, « Et le sachant en aucun cas je ne voudrais me battre contre toi au risque de te blesser, voire pire… »

Malgré la surprise qu'éveilla en lui cette réponse, il riposta : « Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! » cracha-t-il, « Si tu es le premier que je dois vaincre pour retrouver ce salaud alors je te vaincrais, toi et tous ceux qui s'interposeront entre cet homme et moi ! »

« Et je te le dis… » Recommença-t-il calmement, « Ce n'est pas à moi de m'interposer, je te laisse libre accès à mon temple… » Lui annonça l'homme aux cheveux roux tout en lui laissant le passage.

L'assaillant n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi ce chevalier censé défendre ce chemin le laissait-il passer ? C'était sans importance, il se précipita à travers le temple, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Si les chevaliers précédents son but ultime lui laissait le chemin libre, tant mieux, ainsi il garderait son énergie et déchaînerait sa fureur contre celui qui en était la cause.

Alors qu'il traversait à toute allure le temple du Taureau, désirant vivement éviter tout obstacle qui voudrait faire barrage à sa vengeance, une masse vint s'abattre à quelques centimètres de lui, le stoppant dans sa course, faisant voler en éclat le marbre qui pavait le sol.

« Eh bien petit-homme » l'interpella le chevalier gardien du temple, « Est-ce une manière de profaner ainsi ma demeure et de troubler mon repos ? » lui demanda un grand homme à la stature imposante, dont un œil avait été fermé pour toujours, arborant un sourire de défi.

L'arrivant recula en un saut, se préparant à toute éventualité. Cet homme le laisserait-il passer sans encombre comme le précédent ou au contraire voudrait-il mettre à l'épreuve sa détermination. Quelques soient ses ambitions, il refuserait que l'inconnu contrecarre les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi ! » siffla le guerrier derrière son masque, « Alors rempli rapidement ton office que je puisse accomplir le mien ! » le provoqua-t-il.

L'homme en face de lui émit un rire sonore, « Harbinger du Taureau ne reçoit aucun ordre autre que ceux d'Athéna. Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à tenir ta langue, gamin ! » En finissant sa phrase il déploya son cosmos « Lighting Plasma ! » cria-t-il alors qu'une vive lueur se dégagea de lui et se précipita pour foudroyer son adversaire qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin contre l'une des lourde poutre qui soutenait le temple.

Malgré tout, l'intrus se releva, « Parfait ! Si tu souhaites que les choses se passent ainsi… » Une dense fumée rouge, de la même couleur que son armure se dégagea tout autour de lui et pris lentement la forme d'un animal menaçant à la gueule béante et aux yeux flamboyant.

Les yeux d'Harbinger s'élargirent de surprise, « Qu'est-ce que… » S'étouffa-t-il, « C'est impossible ! Cette constellation n'a plus de chevalier qui la représente depuis des années ! » Il sentit son adversaire sourire derrière son masque.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de maître comme vous autre, ni ne connais les techniques ancestrales. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! » Lui assura-t-il. Malgré les coups qu'il prenait, le chevalier à l'armure écarlate ne cessait de revenir à l'attaque et de se relever. A chaque fois un peu plus faible et abîmé sous les coups violents et dévastateurs d'Harbinger.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à terre ! » s'énerva le chevalier du Taureau en accablant son adversaire d'une nouvelle attaque et effaré de voir la volonté qui se dégageait de lui.

En se relevant une nouvelle fois, tenant ses côtes et crachant du sang, l'homme masqué répondit essoufflé : « Tu n'es pas celui que je suis venu combattre… »

« Quel intérêt d'insister autant ?! Tu ne sortiras jamais du sanctuaire vivant ! »

« Peut-être… » Concéda l'autre, « Mais je ne serais pas le seul à mourir aujourd'hui ! » Lui assura-t-il alors qu'il se remit droit sur ses pieds et qu'il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la rage et la fureur qu'il y avait en lui. Il lança de nouveau une attaque, et une fois de plus une bête s'éleva suivie de centaines d'autres, hurlants et grondants leur rage avant de se précipiter avec fracas sur le torse d'Harbinger.

Alors que le chevalier du Taureau tentait de maîtriser la force de l'attaque avec ses mains, l'armure qui couvrait celles-ci partait doucement en miette, se brisant sous la puissance du feu de l'animal qui tentait de le dévorer.

Il recula de plusieurs mètres, poussé par la puissance de son ennemi, lorsque finalement, en une dernière tentative désespérée, ce dernier fit exploser sa puissance, envoyant le chevalier d'or s'écraser plus loin dans le temple d'où il ne se releva pas.

Le guerrier s'approcha de son ennemi en chancelant. Non, il ne l'avait pas tué, il devait juste être assommé. Son désir de vengeance le mènerait surement à sa perte, se dit-il, probablement ne parviendrait-il même pas à atteindre son objectif. Mais il devait tout essayer ! Venger la douleur qu'il avait causé, qui avait été subi durant toutes ces années. Il était trop près du but pour abandonner. Avec difficulté il reprit la route, laissant derrière lui, sans satisfaction aucune, la victoire qu'il venait de gagner au prix de son sang.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'au troisième temple, celui des gémeaux, il sentit comme la force de l'air le pousser jusqu'en haut, rapidement il se trouva dans un somptueux jardin à la végétation luxuriante. Déconcerté par ce qui lui arrivait, il ne vit pas son nouvel adversaire s'approcher de lui par derrière.

« Te serais-tu perdu mon garçon ? » entendit-il qu'on lui souffla près de l'oreille. Il se retourna prestement, surpris, mais il ne vit personne. « Tu as vaincu Harbinger… » Lui murmura à nouveau la voix. Le combattant se retournait dans tous les sens prêt à l'attaque, tentant de découvrir où se trouvait la femme qui lui parlait ainsi mais sans jamais se montrer. « Je sais pourquoi le Bélier t'a laissé passer… Je peux le sentir… » Entendit-il, les mots encore une fois portés par la brise, « Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde… Tu es unique… » Chanta la voix charmeuse.

« Cessez ça immédiatement ! Où êtes-vous ? Si vous voulez vous battre alors allez-y je suis prêt ! » S'impatienta le guerrier à l'armure de feu.

Comme sortie de nulle part, lorsqu'il se retourna une fois de plus, il se retrouva face à une belle jeune femme qui lui souriait aimablement, « Pourquoi voudrais-je me battre alors que je ne souhaites que t'aimer… » Susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous ! » s'énerva le jeune homme. « Battez-vous ou alors montrez-moi le chemin ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! » Imposa-t-il sérieux.

« Que tu dois être beau…» Souffla-t-elle en approchant sa main de son masque.

« Laissez-moi passer » gronda-t-il sombre, plus menaçant que jamais en écartant la main de la femme d'un geste sec.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi, Paradoxe, la chevalière de l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, elle se pressa contre le bras du jeune homme, « Pourquoi ne pas enlever ce masque ? » Lui murmura-t-elle, en posa ses doigts fins contre la plaque de métal.

Rapidement, il repoussa sa main à nouveau. « Je vous interdit de me toucher ! » hurla-t-il hors de lui, « Si vous tentez quoique ce soit, si vous voulez me retenir, je peux vous promettre que votre vie s'achèvera et que le traître pour qui je suis là ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre ! » cracha-t-il en lançant une première attaque qu'elle évita avec vélocité. Soudainement l'apparence de Paradoxe changea, son sourire aimable et séducteur se transforma en un rictus cruel.

« Comment oses-tu me repousser… » dit-elle d'une voix basse, « Alors que j'aurais pu tout donner… Tendresse, amour… T'aider à rejoindre celui que tu cherches… » Récita la jeune femme dont les cheveux bleus et les yeux clair, s'assombrissait en un pourpre profond.

« Seul la mort l'attendra une fois que je l'aurais rejoint… » La prévint-il, « Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! » De nouveau il attaqua Paradoxe qui disparut soudain sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air bien décidé à jouer un moment avec lui, lui faisant perdre son sang-froid et son temps.

Le ciel s'assombrit au-dessus de leur tête et les arbres mouraient autour d'eux en même temps que Paradoxe changeait, laissant le jardin en un lieu de mort.

Cette fois le chevalier en était sûr, il allait devoir se battre contre cette femme. Elle fut plus rapide que lui, lorsqu'elle lança son attaque, il se sentit comme divisé. Il eut l'impression de revivre tous les moments de sa vie, la trahison, l'abandon, la peine et la solitude, puis finalement la haine…

« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle tout en tournant autour de lui, « Quelle voie choisiras-tu ? » Insista Paradoxe, « D'un côté, tu peux satisfaire ta vengeance contre celui qui t'a fait du tort, et de l'autre tu peux accepter d'oublier et de pardonner » désigna-t-elle les deux visions qu'elle lui envoyait. « Que feras-tu ? »

L'homme sentit la colère monter en lui face aux images qui l'avaient traversé, et qu'importent les deux dénouements que Paradoxe lui montrait, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Il savait ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il voulait, il savait que seul la mort de cet homme le soulagerait. Il déploya alors son cosmos et se libéra de l'emprise que la chevalière avait sur lui.

« Tu ne m'auras pas par tes tours de magie ! » lui lança-t-il, « Rien ni personne ne me détournera de mon objectif ! » en disant cela il lui lança une série d'attaque, mais ne parvint pas une seule fois à la toucher.

Face à tant de volonté et de conviction la jeune femme sembla s'adoucir, les feuilles repoussèrent sur les branches des arbres et le soleil éclaira de nouveau l'illusion de ce paysage apocalyptique. « Quelle force de caractère » le félicita-t-elle, « Je n'ai que rarement rencontré des adversaires aussi convaincu dans leurs choix et leurs sentiments. « Quelle rage ! Quelle colère t'habite ! » lui dit Paradoxe toujours en tournant autour de lui avec une attitude féline, « Pour te montrer ma grandeur d'âme, j'ai décidé de te pardonner, j'ai le cœur grand et bon tu sais. Il est rempli d'amour pour toi… » Souffla-t-elle, « Alors afin que tu exécutes ton dessein, je vais te laisser passer. Mais pour cette fois uniquement » sourit-elle, « La prochaine fois que tu te trouveras devant moi je serais beaucoup moins compréhensive » dit-elle sombrement alors que ses yeux semblaient changé de couleur une fois de plus.

Sans plus de réflexion, il sortit du temple qui avait alors repris son aspect normal et se dirigea vers le prochain temple. Celui du Cancer… A chaque escalier qu'il dépassait, à chaque marche qu'il grimpait, il se sentait s'approcher un peu plus de son but. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le temple, il dépassa la grande porte austère.

L'endroit était sombre et poussiéreux, il avança à pas prudent ne désirant pas se faire surprendre comme il avait pu l'être précédemment. Les colonnes de marbre dessinaient de grandes ombres sur les murs, l'endroit aurait été parfait pour effrayer les enfants. Ses pas raisonnaient dans la grande salle vide. Alors qu'il avançait, il vit une forme se découper au loin au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par son masque.

« Je t'attendais… » Lui dit l'homme qui s'avança doucement vers lui, « Est-ce du courage ou de la folie que de s'aventurer ainsi seul en ces lieux… Je trouve étonnant que tu sois encore vivant. » admit-il, « Mais je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te sous-estimer comme on nous a sous-estimé nous aussi dans le passé à l'époque de nos armure de bronze. »

« Te battras-tu ? Ou me laissera-tu accéder à ton temple sans embarras ? » Demanda l'importun.

« Ikki du Cancer, anciennement chevalier du Phoenix ne se laisse jamais envahir et ne laisse jamais passer personne… » Prévint l'homme, puis il soupira lourdement, « Mais mon frère m'a demandé une faveur, je ne voudrais pas la lui refuser… Je ne te laisserais pas passer ainsi cependant ».

Le jeune guerrier pris une position défensive, prêt à contrer l'attaque qu'il pensait ne pas tarder à recevoir, au lieu de cela le dénommé Ikki continua : « Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au temple de la vierge où mon frère t'attend. Mais sache qu'une fois là où tu veux être, tu ne recevras plus d'aide de ma part, ni de qui que ce soit. » Gronda-t-il de sa voix forte.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé de traitement de faveur ! » se défendit l'homme au masque.

« Tu préfères donc plutôt te battre que d'arriver à ton but ? » présuma-t-il, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Je ne suis ici que pour une seule raison ! Rien d'autre n'a d'importance ! » Argua l'autre.

« Alors suis-moi ! » tonna Ikki faisant voler sa longue cape blanche ornant son armure derrière lui. « Le trajet sera rapide, le temple du Lion est inoccupé… » L'informa-t-il.

Le combattant le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Même s'il s'agissait d'un piège, tant qu'il avançait cela voulait dire qu'il se rapprochait aussi de son but, quelques puissent être les dangers qu'il risquait de rencontrer.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient les escaliers, Ikki demanda l'air intrigué « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Pourquoi m'accompagnez-vous ? » demanda le jeune avec tout autant de curiosité que de méfiance.

Ikki haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… » Avoua-t-il, « Kiki t'as laissé passer, tu as vaincu Harbinger, et Paradoxe… Eh bien, elle n'a pas toute sa tête selon moi ! » Se moqua-t-il, « Et avant que tu ne parviennes à mon temple mon frère me demande de ne pas te faire de mal… » Énonça-t-il pour lui-même comme pour comprendre une raison au comportement étrange qui s'emparait des chevaliers qu'il connaissait, « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ».

Un silence plana, un silence lourd de questions et d'interrogations qui cherchaient des réponses.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… » Poursuivit le chevalier d'Or du Cancer, « Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ? »

« La mort d'un homme » répondit le guerrier inconnu sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix.

« Je vois… » Souffla l'ancien chevalier du Phoenix, « La vengeance… » Dit-il songeur. « C'est un sujet que je connais bien… » Se rappela-t-il. « Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu n'y trouveras rien d'autre que ton propre malheur si tu décides de persister dans cette voie ».

« Cela ne vous concerne pas » dit le guerrier en lui lançant un regard froid qu'on ne pouvait discerner qu'à travers des fentes laissées pour les yeux sur le masque.

Ikki ne dit plus rien, une fois à quelques pas du sixième sanctuaire, il laissa le jeune homme, « Bien, te voilà arrivé. Voici le temple de la Vierge » précisa-t-il en s'en retournant dans son temple. Après s'être éloigné de quelques pas, Ikki se retourna une dernière fois, « J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches » l'encouragea-t-il, « Quoi que ce puisse-être » souffla-t-il pour lui-même en reprenant son chemin.

Le chevalier masqué entra dans le temple de la Vierge. Contrairement à celui du Cancer, ce temple-ci était clair et presque chaleureux. Tout y brillait sans pour autant être paré de la moindre décoration.

« Je vois que tu as pu atteindre mon temple sain et sauf ! » s'exclama une voix accueillante, un homme d'apparence simple et dont le regard brillait de gentillesse et de sincérité vint à sa rencontre.

« J'étais impatient de te voir ! » lui avoua-t-il l'air tout à fait enchanté, « Dès que Kiki m'a appris la nouvelle, je trépignais d'impatience ! » dit-il enthousiaste.

« Pardon, mais si vous ne comptez pas m'empêcher de continuer mon chemin, je suis déterminé à atteindre ce que je suis venu chercher » dit-il sans hésiter en contournant le maître des lieux et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Shun se retrouva de nouveau face à lui en un rayon de lumière. « Je ne t'empêcherais rien » lui assura-t-il, « Et je peux même te dire que celui que tu cherches ignore tout de ta présence » l'informa l'homme aux cheveux verts. « Enfin… Il sait bien sûr qu'un intrus est entré dans le sanctuaire, il doit probablement t'attendre de pieds fermes dans son temple » dit-il presque amusé, « Mais il ignore qui tu es. Seul Kiki l'a su, puis il me l'a dit ».

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé à traverser le temple du Cancer ? » demanda le nouveau venu, « Me penseriez-vous incapable d'en venir à bout ?! » s'enflamma-t-il, une fumée rouge s'élevant peu à peu de son corps à chaque fois que sa rage le submergeait.

« Non, je ne penserais jamais une telle chose. Mais je ne voulais pas que dans l'ignorance Ikki te fasse du mal, ni que toi-même tu le blesse, il est mon frère. Tu es ici pour te confronter à l'un des notre et vu les circonstances, personne n'est en droit de t'en empêcher. » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Cette ordure est l'un de vos amis ? » demanda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec un ton de dégoût dans la voix.

« Oui, il l'est effectivement » admit l'autre homme, « Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de difficulté à parler de lui, tu ne parviens même pas à dire son nom » lui fit-il remarquer.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette conversation… » Souffla-t-il las qu'on lui barre sans cesse sa route, « Laissez-moi passer ! » Insista-t-il en forçant le passage.

De nouveau, Shun se retrouva face à lui en une rapidité fulgurante, « Je te laisserais passer oui, mais seulement une fois que tu m'auras écouté » dit-il avec ce même sourire sincère. « Je connais l'homme que tu cherches » commença-t-il, « Celui-là même dont tu désires la mort dans ton cœur… »

« Et alors ? Quelle différence cela peut-il bien faire ? Je me moque de qui il est ! De ce qu'il représente pour vous ! » Cracha-t-il fou de rage.

Shun regarda le visage masqué pendant un long moment en silence. « Soit… » Soupira-t-il, « Je vois que rien ne peut se régler pacifiquement… » Déplora-t-il, « Lorsque tu seras arrivé, personne ne viendra à ton secours sache le » l'informa Shun le visage sérieux mais dans lequel l'inquiétude transparaissait. « Tu seras seul face à lui, et face à toi également » conclut-il.

En le dépassant en vitesse, le guerrier répondit en un murmure, « A cause de lui nous avons toujours été seuls… »

En quittant le temple de la Vierge il leva les yeux sur le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Son cœur était sûr, quoiqu'on lui dise, il accomplirait ce pourquoi il était venu, se dit-il en se précipitant vers le septième temple. Le temple de la Balance.

Il entra dans la septième maison avec prudence, regardant partout autour de lui. Le lieu était calme, comme abandonné. Puis on l'interpella avec force et sévérité.

« Sache que si tu pénètres en ce temple avec de mauvaises intentions, tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant… » Le prévint le protecteur des lieux. « Tu as peut-être réussi à passer les autres temples, mais ton voyage s'achève ici… Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher plus près d'Athéna, pas avec cette haine qui te dévore le cœur… »

Le jeune homme rit macabrement, « Je me moque de ton Athéna » dit-il sûr de lui. L'ancien chevalier du Dragon sembla surpris.

« Si ce n'est pour t'en prendre à la déesse » commença-t-il, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à entreprendre un tel dessein ? » demanda Shiryu.

« La vengeance ! » cria-t-il, « Si je suis là… » Dit-il plus calmement, « C'est pour te tuer toi ! Shiryu du Dragon ! » Lança-t-il furieux en s'élançant vers son véritable adversaire. Shiryu tressaillit un instant, cela faisait bien des années qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça, plus depuis qu'il avait rejoint le sanctuaire et où il avait revêtit l'armure d'or de la balance.

Bien que la technique du guerrier qui lui faisait face soit remarquable, Shiryu avait bien plus l'expérience des combats et mit sans difficulté son ennemi en déroute. Il était étonné cependant par l'aspect de la cuirasse qu'il portait. Elle faisait étrangement écho en lui, lui rappelant son ancienne armure, celle qu'il avait laissé au fond de la rivière fouettée par la force de la cascade en Chine. Mais celle qu'il avait sous les yeux était d'un rouge sombre et meurtrier, des cornes démoniaques ceignaient le casque composé également d'un masque aux traits cruels lui dissimulant le visage de son adversaire.

Shiryu esquiva les attaques, mais ne tenta aucune offensive. Avant de mettre fin à ce combat, il voulait savoir pourquoi ce guerrier désirait sa mort et quel tort il lui avait fait.

Son adversaire ne cessant pas une seconde ses attaques Shiryu se décida finalement à riposter, il était impossible de découvrir la raison qui avait poussé cet homme vouloir le tuer. Il intensifia alors son cosmos et libéra le Rozan Sho Ryu Ha.

Lorsque l'attaque de Shiryu percuta le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait front, le casque ainsi que le masque qui le camouflait volèrent dans les airs alors que le guerrier tombait lourdement sur le sol. En se relevant, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lui jeta un regard furieux et meurtrier.

Shiryu l'examina et fut heurté par la physionomie de son ennemi. C'était un jeune homme, même pas encore sortit de l'adolescence, à peine un enfant, malgré la puissance qu'il possédait. Mais outre la jeunesse de son ennemi, ce qui le choqua le plus était cette impression de le connaître, bien qu'il fût sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

« Où nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? J'ai le sentiment de te connaître, qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Le regard que lui lança le jeune homme le paralysa, il était emplit de rage et de souffrance alors qu'un rire macabre emplit l'intérieur du temple.

« Je suis Ryuho et l'armure du Dragon est mienne maintenant » avoua-t-il, « Je suis le fils de Shunrei ! Et pour ce que tu lui as fait je vais te tuer ! » Hurla-t-il en l'assaillant de nouvelles attaques furieuses.

Shiryu se tétanisa face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le jeune homme qui était en face de lui, qui avait franchi les temples précédents le sien et se trouvait maintenant devant lui réclamant sa mort, n'était autre que son fils…

_**RETOUR DANS LE PASSÉ...**_

En silence, il s'éloigna. Il tourna le dos au lieu qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, à sa maison, mais surtout, il tourna le dos à sa famille. Il abandonnait sa femme et son fils, ne leur laissant qu'un simple mot d'excuse. En entrant dans la forêt il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui, avançant avec résolution. Mais malgré la certitude qui régnait dans son cœur, une larme douloureuse glissa le long de son visage tandis que la souffrance déformait ses traits en général si placide.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle ne trouva pas son compagnon à ses côtés comme d'habitude. Elle se leva doucement et sortit, sans doute était-il allé méditer près de la cascade comme il aimait à le faire. Cependant elle ne l'y trouva pas, elle entra dans la maison et s'aperçut que leur petit-garçon s'était éveillé à son tour. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre du petit-être et le prépara pour la journée, le lavant et l'habillant, tout en attendant le retour prochain de son conjoint. Une fois prêt, elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de s'occuper du petit-déjeuner de sa famille. Avant qu'elle ne se soit mise au travail, elle trouva un mot posé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle le prit, confiante. Alors que ses yeux suivaient la belle écriture, ils s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle cessa de respirer. Le morceau de papier glissa de ses mains pour finalement glisser sur le sol. Des larmes emplirent rapidement son regard perdu et dévasté tandis que son cœur se serrait en un spasme douloureux. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, se dit-elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela, voulut-elle se convaincre. Et pourtant, en elle, elle savait que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Le petit-garçon qu'elle serrait avec force dans ses bras ne comprenait pas la soudaine tension qui emplissait sa maison et qui s'emparait de sa mère. Il voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et aussi réconforter l'évidente souffrance qui prenait possession de sa mère.

« Papa… » Souffla-t-il de sa petite voix désirant savoir où était son père sentant qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il n'était pas normal que ce dernier ne soit pas là pour prendre soin d'eux.

Après qu'il eut prononcé ce mot, la jeune mère explosa en larme et fut secoué de tremblement de douleur…

Bien des années après, le petit garçon avait grandi, élevé par sa mère seule. Il ne se souvenait que de très peu de chose de l'époque où son père était encore avec eux, avant qu'il ne les abandonne. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais raconté la raison de son départ, mais rien ne reste jamais secret, et parmi les anciens du village, certains d'entre eux lui avait avoué l'identité de son père, ainsi que le devoir pour lequel il était parti. Bien que les vieux homme tentaient de lui faire voir la noblesse de ce geste, lui n'y voyait que faiblesse et lâcheté et refusait par conséquent de lui pardonner, il haïssait cet homme, ainsi que les raisons qui l'avait convaincu de les laisser seuls, lui et sa mère. Parfois, dans ses rêves, il se souvenait du sourire franc et sincère de sa mère, un sourire rayonnant de bonheur alors que son père la prenait dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs, provoquant ainsi des rires incontrôlables chez l'enfant qu'il était. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à discerner le visage de l'homme, et aucune photo dans la maison n'aurait pu l'aider à dessiner les traits de celui qu'il appelait ‟papa" à une époque qui lui semblait aujourd'hui bien lointaine. Après son départ, bien que sa mère ait tenté de faire face, elle n'était plus la même. Elle lui souriait toujours avec amour et tendresse, mais on pouvait aisément voir les larmes qui noyaient son regard et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle ne pleura jamais devant lui, mais plus d'une fois, alors qu'il était tard ou qu'elle se croyait seule, il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer désespérément l'absence de l'homme qui les avait abandonnés. Durant toute son enfance, une rage muette grandissait en lui. Au début, il y avait eu la tristesse et l'incompréhension, rapidement remplacées par la colère et finalement la haine. Il haïssait cet homme pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, pour ce que sa mère endurait tous les jours, pour l'amour qu'elle continuait de ressentir pour lui malgré qu'il ne soit jamais revenu, et la souffrance qui dévorait sa vie à cause de son absence.

Un jour, alors qu'il ressassait ses sombres pensées après avoir entendu sa mère pleurer toute la nuit, il avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler. Il se battait contre la cascade qui l'avait si souvent mis à terre, à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu la défier pour se libérer de sa peine. Alors que emplit de rage il frappait un coup d'une force impressionnante dans la chute d'eau, un tourbillon puissant agita la cascade, il se sentit à la fois effrayé et impressionné par la puissance du grondement des flots desquels s'éleva avec fracas une colonne d'eau prenant la forme d'un Dragon menaçant. Lorsque l'eau retomba finalement dans son lit, il vit suspendu dans les airs un coffre gravé d'inscription et frappé d'un sceau. De l'étrange boîte émergea soudainement une sculpture avec ce même aspect de dragon. Etonné de cette subite apparition, il ne bougea pas de l'endroit duquel il était, la statue d'un vert émeraude se posa doucement à ses pieds. Abasourdi, il s'en approcha avec incertitude. Il posa la main dessus et la fit glisser le long de la statue. C'était froid, on aurait dit un genre de métal, s'était-il dit, et alors qu'il tentait de l'examiner, le dragon explosa en de multiples parties, lesquelles vinrent chacune se poser sur son corps. Il se détailla alors avec attention, deux jambières, une cuirasse, un casque, un bouclier, des protections pour chaque membre de son corps… Une armure se dit-il, l'armure de son père… du temps où il était chevalier du Dragon. Il n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi l'armure était-elle sortie de son sommeil ? Quelque puisse être la réponse, il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait rien qui ait pu appartenir un jour à son père et ne voulait rien avoir de commun avec lui. Il tenta de retirer l'armure, usant de toute sa force. Non ! Il ne serait pas comme son père, il ne voulait ni de son armure ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre venant de lui, et avait depuis longtemps rejeté l'idée de tout éventuel retour. Lorsqu'il y pensait, ça le mettait dans une fureur noire. Prétendre vouloir défendre la justice pour se défaire de ses obligations, sa mère, lui. Il avait osé prétendre les aimé et les en avait même convaincu pour finalement partir leur laissant une simple lettre d'adieu ! Laissant ainsi le chagrin envahir le cœur meurtri de sa mère, et le chaos prendre possession du sien.

Alors que la colère et la rage grandissait en lui, l'armure se transforma sur son corps. Le tendre vert laissa place à un rouge sang luisant, sur le casque qu'il portait de longue corne poussèrent et un masque descendit lentement sur son visage ne lui laissant que deux petites interstices lui permettant de voir. Pourquoi l'armure avait-elle changé à son contact ? se demanda-t-il. Quelle importance cela pouvait bien avoir… En y songeant plus longuement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dorénavant la possibilité de pouvoir se venger et surtout venger sa mère et la douleur qu'on lui avait infligée… Il s'entraînerait encore et encore, puis un jour se rendrait en Grèce, et tuerait Shiryu le chevalier légendaire du Dragon, se promit-il avec conviction. Lui mort, sa mère pourrait enfin se défaire de son chagrin et de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait essuyer. Ils reprendraient alors tous deux leur vie, libérés du fardeau de l'existence de cet homme, songea-t-il sombre.

A force d'effort, il parvint à maitriser le pouvoir de l'armure, ainsi que le sien propre. Il n'en avait rien dit à sa mère, sachant que celle-ci aurait tout fait pour le dissuader de mettre son projet à exécution. Mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard, il était déjà sur le départ. Le lendemain, avant que l'aube ne se lève, il partirait en route pour ce que les anciens nommaient ‟le sanctuaire". Bien qu'il répugna à laisser un mot à sa mère, tout comme l'avait fait son père, il devait le faire afin qu'elle ne reste pas dans l'ignorance et qu'elle soit convaincu de son retour. C'était la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, une fois qu'il l'aurait vengé de la tristesse de ces dernières années.

_**…PRESENT**_

Shiryu resta paralysé un long moment en apprenant l'identité de celui qu'il avait attendu avec la ferme intention de le stopper.

Son fils… se dit-il.

Son petit-garçon… Celui-là même qu'il avait abandonné au cinq Pics voilà bien des années alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui apprenait tout juste à marcher. L'enfant né de l'amour qui l'unissait autrefois à sa douce et belle Shunrei qu'il avait également laissé derrière lui sans un mot sorti de ses lèvres ou de son cœur, ni même un dernier regard tandis qu'il s'enfuyait dans le petit jour couvert de brume.

Il s'éveilla soudain en percevant les mouvements du jeune homme qui fonçait sur lui fou de rage.

Shiryu contra l'attaque du jeune guerrier mais ne la lui rendit pas, l'esprit confus par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Le chevalier d'or de la balance tenta de maitriser la colère du jeune homme, mais sans jamais lever la main sur lui. Il en était incapable… Comment aurait-il pu le frapper et le blesser en sachant maintenant qui il était. Il sentait profondément sa douleur et sa peine, ainsi que la haine qui l'envahissait et qui se dirigeait toute entière contre lui.

« C'est de ta faute ! » l'accusa Ryuho en hurlant les larmes aux yeux tandis que le chevalier divin le gardait prisonnier d'une prise, « Elle est tout le temps triste, elle pleure toujours, en cachette et c'est à cause de toi ! » s'enflamma-t-il en se libérant finalement et faisant de nouveau face à ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Si tu n'existes plus elle pourra enfin être libre de ton souvenir ! » Le menaça Ryuho d'un air sombre s'élançant une nouvelle fois contre Shiryu, souhaitant plus que toute autre chose la mort de ce dernier.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'accuser le coup que lui assenait le jeune homme, Shiryu saisit vivement les poings qui s'abattaient sur lui et regarda son assaillant profondément. « Ryuho… » Souffla-t-il toujours abasourdi, « Mon fils… »

Le jeune homme recula avec dégoût, « Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Je suis ton ennemi ! Alors bats-toi ! » Siffla-t-il en faisant fuser une pluie de coup sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qu'il s'était promit d'abattre.

Shiryu ne parvenait pas à admettre la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les souvenirs de ces dernières années depuis son départ l'assaillant avec autant de violence que les attaques de Ryuho.

Malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Shunrei, pour leur enfant, pour la vie qu'ils menaient tous les trois, il s'était finalement convaincu de partir pour se dévouer entièrement à son devoir. Sa vie était bien trop dangereuse, et il avait alors craint qu'un jour des ennemis ne s'en prennent aux êtres qu'il aimait. Depuis son départ, sa vie n'avait été que solitude, tristesse et remords. Ne s'accordant jamais aucune joie ni aucun répit, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans sa mission. Toujours en première ligne sur les champs de batailles lorsque des guerres éclataient, désirant vivement y trouver la mort qui le libérerait alors des conséquences du choix qu'il avait fait. Mais jamais aucun adversaire ne parvint à lui accorder cette faveur.

Un puissant coup au visage, que dans son trouble il n'avait pas évité, le ramena à la réalité.

Les deux hommes, tous deux essoufflés, se faisait face. Ryuho regardant avec fureur celui qui les avait abandonnés sa mère et lui et causé tant de peine.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » l'accusa-t-il furieux, « C'est toi qui la fait souffrir ! Qui la rend malheureuse jour après jour ! »

Shiryu prit une inspiration douloureuse. Sa Shunrei, la plus belle de toutes les fleurs à ses yeux, son épouse, son amie, son amante… La mère de son fils… songea-t-il, qu'il avait brutalement quitté sans même oser lui faire face. Oui, Ryuho avait raison, il n'était qu'un lâche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais… » Souffla-t-il le cœur lourd de chagrin. « Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, ni à toi… » Désira-t-il vivement convaincre son fils. Revoir son enfant après tant d'année lui faisait encore plus amèrement regretté de les avoir quittés. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une grossière erreur. Il avait voulu les protéger, les éloignés de tout danger… Mais personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir ! Même si des ennemis étaient venu à eux, lui les aurait protégé, et ce au péril de sa vie ! Mais maintenant, cela faisait des années que les guerres avaient cessées, qu'il n'avait plus eu à se battre, et l'ennemi qui se présentait à lui aujourd'hui était l'un des deux êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout et qui occupait chaque jour ses pensées depuis près de quinze ans. « Je voulais vous protéger rien d'autre, toi et ta mère êtes ce que j'ai de plus chers » ajouta Shiryu avec sincérité.

« Ne mens pas ! » hurla Ryuho des larmes de rage brillant dans ses yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire ça après nous avoir abandonnés ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'entend pleurer, ni qui voit son sourire s'évanouir dès qu'elle pense à toi ! Ne dis pas qu'elle est importante pour toi parce que c'est faux ! » L'accusa-t-il.

Shiryu tressaillit en entendant les paroles brusques du jeune homme. Il baissa la tête, honteux, « Ta mère était… » Il s'arrêta un instant, « Est tout pour moi » se reprit-il. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle, ni à toi… Pas un seul instant depuis mon départ… » Ryuho ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tais-toi ! » cracha-t-il alors qu'il s'élança une nouvelle fois sur son père toujours bien décidé à lui ôter la vie en repensant au chagrin et à la souffrance de ces dernières années. Shiryu vit de gigantesques dragons rouges s'élever derrière Ryuho pour finalement venir s'abattre sur lui avec fureur. Il tenta comme il put d'en contenir la puissance. Il sentait le cosmos du jeune homme s'enflammer avec force et témérité. Soudainement une peur l'assaillit.

_« Non ! Pas ça ! »_ Songea-t-il effrayé. « Ryuho arrête ! » cria-t-il en proie à la panique, « Cesse de brûler ton cosmos ! » l'implora-t-il, _« Pas ça non ! Pas le Rozan Kô Ryû Ha ! »_ Se dit-il.

Il se moquait bien de mourir, plus rien n'avait d'importance sans sa famille, mais il connaissait les conséquences de cette attaque. Oui, il mourrait probablement, mais la puissance de l'Ultime Dragon emporterait aussi la vie de Ryuho. Sans en avoir conscience, entraîné par sa haine, Ryuho avait généré la force du Kô Ryû Ha, il devait l'arrêter. Malgré la pression grandissante que l'attaque imposait à Shiryu, il avança vers son fils, bien qu'avec difficultés. Quand il parvint à le rejoindre, il dût alors se résoudre à attaquer son fils afin de mettre un terme à l'énergie grandissante laquelle le mettait, à son insu, en danger.

« Pardonne-moi… » Souffla-t-il en déchaînant, pour la seconde fois, son Rozan Shô Ryû Ha sur Ryuho. Suite à l'attaque qu'il venait d'accuser, la puissance de son cosmos s'éteignit alors qu'il volait à travers la pièce pour atterrir lourdement contre le sol.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?! Le grand et puissant Shiryu du Dragon ! » Lança-t-il cynique en se relevant avec difficulté mais déjà prêt pour une nouvelle offensive.

« Ne penses-tu pas que cela suffit ? » demanda Shiryu inquiet pour son fils, « Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce que ta mère voudrait ? »

« Ne parle pas d'elle ! » s'enragea Ryuho, « Tu l'as quitté ! Tu es parti sans même un au revoir ! » Blâma-t-il son père.

« Je sais… » admit Shiryu tristement, « Et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne le regrette pas… Mais dis-moi… » Lui dit-il le visage grave, « Si elle connaissait le projet que tu as entrepris, penses-tu qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il, « Comment crois-tu qu'elle se sentirait si elle savait que tu étais venu ici, que tu avais risqué ta vie ?» énonça-t-il. « Sait-elle où tu trouves maintenant ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Tu comptes me faire la morale ? » ironisa Ryuho cynique.

« Non, je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne l'ai plus… » Alors que Ryuho allait répliquer Shiryu le coupa à son tour, « Tu m'en veux pour avoir blessé ta mère, pour lui avoir fait de la peine et la faire pleurer, mais combien de larmes versera-t-elle encore s'il t'arrivait malheur ? »

Ryuho ne sut quoi répondre, il savait qu'elle serait alors dévastée et qu'il ne lui resterait plus personne s'il venait à mourir. Il fut frappé par l'évident chagrin qui émanait du visage et de l'attitude de son père. Et malgré qu'il ne veuille pas se laisser émouvoir, il sentait malgré lui sa détermination flancher.

« Tu as le droit de me détester » ajouta Shiryu, « Mais ne fais pas souffrir ta mère comme je l'ai fait par le passé… » L'implora-t-il ému. Ryuho ne disait toujours rien mais sa rage semblait diminuer peu à peu. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti ? » le questionna Shiryu avenant.

Ryuho leva des yeux coupables sur l'homme qui lui faisait face en pensant à l'angoisse que sa mère devait ressentir depuis qu'il était parti, « Deux mois… » Admit-il.

« Shunrei doit être morte d'inquiétude » souffla-t-il. Le chevalier réfléchit un instant, le cœur serré et emplit d'appréhension il ajouta, « Je te raccompagne. Tu seras chez toi en peu de temps ».

Outre que de s'assurer que son fils soit à l'abri, il désirait ardemment revoir Shunrei aussi difficile que serait ce moment, pour elle comme pour lui. Lorsqu'il songeait à Shunrei, il s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle avait dû refaire sa vie avec un autre homme, bien que cette idée le révulsait de l'intérieur. Il apprenait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne s'était jamais remise de son départ, qu'elle continuait de pleurer à sa seule pensée. La vérité lui parut alors encore plus douloureuse. Il aimait Shunrei, il l'aimait plus que tout, elle avait été et l'était resté, la seule femme pour lui à ce jour. La pensée qu'elle souffrait toujours à cause de lui, lui était insupportable.

« Je ne veux pas de ta protection ! » lui lança Ryuho, « Ni de ton aide ! »

« Pour cette fois uniquement… » Commença-t-il en s'approchant à pas lent, « Accepte-les pour ta mère ».

Comme tous les jours depuis la fugue de Ryuho, Shunrei scrutait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de sa maison attendant, le cœur serré, le retour de son fils, effrayée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Le mot qu'il lui avait laissé ne lui donnait que très peu d'explication. Il lui promettait de tout arranger, qu'il les vengerait tous les deux et lui assurait son retour. Mais deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et elle n'avait pas reçu la moindre nouvelle. Alors que son regard se portait au loin sur l'horizon. Le moment tant attendu vint enfin. Elle vit son fils avancer vers leur demeure descendant la haute colline qui lui faisait face. En le voyant approcher, visiblement sain et sauf malgré les quelques contusions qui parcourait ses bras et son visage, son cœur s'envola, libéré de la crainte d'un nouveau drame dans sa vie, le plus terrible de tous. Elle s'élança hors de la maison se précipitant vers son enfant qu'elle étreignit avec force, soulagée qu'il soit de retour chez eux. Alors qu'elle le serrait avec soulagement, elle tressaillit en remarquant l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière Ryuho. Tout en maintenant son fils dans ses bras, elle dévisagea l'homme, sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

Percevant le malaise de sa mère, Ryuho lâcha son étreinte et se tourna subrepticement vers Shiryu qui l'avait raccompagné en utilisant la vitesse de la lumière. Il regarda sa mère, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard alors que cette dernière dévisageait Shiryu visiblement nerveuse. En silence, il s'éloigna des deux adultes et rentra dans la petite maison.

Shiryu et Shunrei restaient tous deux silencieux et angoissés. A chaque fois que Shiryu avait tenté de se lancer pour dire quelque chose, ne sachant finalement par quoi commencer, il s'était ravisé.

« Je… » Commença Shunrei hésitante, Shiryu releva vivement la tête quand il entendit la douce voix de sa femme, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années. « Je suis désolée… » Dit Shunrei, « J'ignorais ce qu'il comptait faire… Je suis désolée qu'il ait été une gêne pour toi… » Souffla-t-elle tristement en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Shiryu, « Merci de l'avoir ramené... »

Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait abandonné, elle et leur enfant, il y a presque quinze ans, et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui s'excusait pour la venue subite de Ryuho au sanctuaire. « Non… » S'étrangla-t-il, « Je… Je suis heureux… d'avoir pu le voir… » Chaque mot sortait avec difficulté de son esprit embrouillé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, entre eux, tous deux incertains de l'attitude à avoir.

« Tu l'a bien élevé » dit Shiryu, « Il est fort ».

« Mmh… » Acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Des larmes envahissaient ses yeux, et elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait encore les retenir. Finalement, elle laissa involontairement s'échapper de ses lèvres un hoquet de tristesse alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

La voyant si triste, seule et désemparée, le seul réflexe que pu avoir Shiryu fut de s'élancer vers elle pour l'enfermer dans ses bras. « Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux en pressant son visage tout contre afin d'en savourer le doux parfum.

Dépassée par les évènements présents, Shunrei ne parvint à se contenir plus longtemps et finit par exploser en larmes tandis que Shiryu la serrait avec plus de force alors, l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

« Pardonnes-moi Shunrei ! » s'exclama-t-il avec force la voix emplit de remords, « Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! » implora Shiryu alors que lui-même laissait couler ses larmes.

Peu à peu, et à regret, Shunrei se défit des bras chaud et réconfortant de son ancien amant, alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner de lui le visage brisé par la peine.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu veux entrer… Une minute ? » Proposa-t-elle toujours en proie au trouble.

Le cœur emplit de joie, Shiryu souffla doucement, « Oui… Avec plaisir… »

Ainsi, il la suivit doucement jusqu'à ce qui était il y a longtemps leur demeure. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. L'ambiance était tendue et le malaise du début ne s'était toujours pas dissipé.

« Alors… » Commença Shiryu avec difficulté, « Co-Comment vas-tu ? » Bégaya-t-il incertain.

Shunrei ne levait pas les yeux de la tasse qu'elle serrait nerveusement, « Bien… » Murmura-t-elle.

Shiryu sut que c'était un mensonge, déjà par rapport à ce que Ryuho lui avait dit, et aussi parce que Shunrei n'avait jamais su mentir. Il ignorait cependant quels étaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard, était-ce de la colère, de la haine, du mépris ou résidait-il encore de l'amour dans son cœur ? Il aurait aimé le savoir, en ce qui le concernait il n'avait aucun doute. La flamme de l'amour ne s'était jamais éteinte en lui, et la revoir aujourd'hui la ravivait plus violemment que jamais.

« Shunrei je… » S'élança-t-il avant de s'interrompre pris d'une subite hésitation lorsqu'il vit les beaux yeux noirs se poser sur lui, « Qu… Quand je suis parti » se reprit-il, à ce souvenir Shunrei tourna à nouveau tristement son attention sur sa tasse, « Je… Je ne voulais pas… » Souffla Shiryu embarrassé, « Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais… »

« Et que voulais-tu alors ? » demanda doucement Shunrei après un interminable silence.

« Je… Je voulais vous protéger… rien d'autre… »

« Nous protéger… » Répéta Shunrei sans vraiment comprendre, « C'est de toi qu'on avait besoin pour être protégés… » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Shiryu soupira, il avait honte du choix qu'il avait fait, et était empli de regret. « Je sais… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans ta lettre » lui fit-elle remarquer toujours avec cette distance dans la voix. Les mots que lui avait laissés Shiryu tournaient dans la tête de Shunrei, constamment, tous les jours ils venaient remuer sa peine. Sa lettre était très simple et très courte, beaucoup trop pour ce qu'elle annonçait.

* * *

_" Shunrei,_

_Quand tu te réveilleras ce matin je ne serais plus là._

_Je pars pour le sanctuaire, afin d'effectuer ma mission. C'est la chose la plus importante pour moi et la seule sur laquelle je dois me concentrer. Par conséquent je n'élèverais pas Ryuho avec toi et je ne reviendrais pas pour le voir grandir._

_J'espère que tu sauras trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui pourra te consacrer sa vie._

_Adieu_

_Shiryu"_

* * *

« Je peux t'assurer que ce que j'y avais écrit ne représentait en rien ce que je ressentais vraiment… » Dit-il la voix sombre au souvenir de cette lettre qu'il aurait voulu brûler maintenant. « Si je t'ai paru cruel ou indifférent c'est que je préférais que tu me haïsses plutôt que tu souffres de mon départ… » Avoua-t-il, « Je ne voulais pas te blesser… »

« Comment n'aurais-je pas pu en souffrir ou être blesser Shiryu ?! » s'horrifia-t-elle, « Mon époux, l'homme que j'aimais, le père de mon enfant est parti du jour au lendemain en me laissant juste un mot disant clairement que moi et notre enfant n'avions aucune importance à ses yeux, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour nous ! Pour son fils ! Pour moi ! » Cette fois elle était vraiment en colère, elle ne comprenait pas comment Shiryu pouvait lui dire de telles choses maintenant et revenir ainsi après tant d'années passées. Dans son emportement elle s'était levée de sa chaise et toisait Shiryu avec sévérité, mais ses yeux reflétait son réel trouble et sa douleur.

« Je n'ai jamais autant aimé personne ou quoique ce soit d'autre que vous… Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde.» Souffla Shiryu en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de sa femme.

« Si c'était vraiment le cas tu ne serais pas parti… » S'étrangla-t-elle douloureusement en portant sa main à ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Shiryu ne pouvait pas garder son calme et ne rien faire lorsqu'il voyait Shunrei dans cet état. Il se leva prestement de son siège et s'approcha d'elle. Encore une fois il la fit prisonnière de ses bras avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'aurait dû lui être permis. « Oh mon amour… » Pleura-t-il contre elle, « Si tu savais comme je regrette… C'est si dur depuis ce jour, je t'aime tant… »

« Arrêtes… » Souffla-t-elle, « Ne fais pas ça… » Lui demanda-t-elle alors que ses bras rendait déjà l'étreinte dans laquelle Shiryu la maintenait.

Ryuho qui s'était caché dans le couloir et qui avait écouté l'entretien que ses parents avaient ensemble, ne pouvait lui-même retenir ses larmes malgré la colère qu'il ressentait. Parmi les bribes de souvenir qu'il avait de cette époque, il se rappelait le bonheur et la joie qui régnait alors dans sa maison. Qu'il fasse beau ou qu'il pleuve, même quand la tempête faisait rage, ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble tous les trois. Puis il était parti, Ryuho l'avait trouvé alors si égoïste, et s'en était convaincu pendant des années, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu s'apercevoir quel homme était réellement son père, il se rendait compte que l'image qu'il avait forgé en lui était radicalement fausse. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner malgré tout.

« Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'être près de vous… » L'entendit-il souffler à sa mère. Ryuho serra les poings de colère, comment pourrait-il revenir ainsi ?! Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?!

« J'abandonne… » Dit-il toujours en serrant Shunrei contre lui, « J'abandonne tout. Mon armure, mon devoir, Athéna… Tout ce qui m'a éloigné de vous ! » Voulut-il la convaincre. « Quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place là-bas mais jamais plus je ne vous laisserais… » Continua-t-il de pleurer incontrôlable.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! » cria-t-elle soudain en le repoussant et le frappant à la poitrine, « Comment as-tu pu nous abandonner ?! Abandonner ton fils ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant d'être heureux si tu savais que tu partirais ?! » Après tant d'années sans le moindre espoir, toutes les questions que Shunrei se ressassait encore et encore prirent forme entre ses lèvres.

Shiryu laissa sa femme le frapper mais tout en gardant sa prise sur elle, ne voulant plus jamais s'en éloigner. « J'étais heureux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé que lorsque j'étais près de vous deux ! » Désirait-il la convaincre en la pressant contre son cœur, « Crois moi je t'en supplie ! »

Shunrei tomba abattue dans ses bras, se libérant de toute la peine et la frustration de ces dernières années.

Alors que Shiryu sentait le visage en larme de Shunrei se presser contre son cœur, il ne parvint plus à contenir ce qu'il ressentait et désirait. Vivement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Shunrei et les saisit avec fougue. Shunrei n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Shiryu, elle ne pouvait se soustraire aux indéniables sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. De nouveau, comme à l'époque, elle ne s'appartenait plus entièrement elle appartenait à Shiryu, à ses bras, à sa tendresse. Malgré le tournis auquel le baiser du chevalier la soumettait elle parvint à se défaire de ses bras.

« Arrêtes ! Comment peux-tu te donner le droit de faire une telle chose ?! » Lui reprocha-t-elle avec -force.

Shiryu la regarda désespéré, « Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vivant ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Il n'y a qu'ici que la vie a un sens ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! » l'accabla-t-elle, « Tu dis-nous aimer plus que tout, n'être rien sans nous, alors pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps avant de revenir ?! Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris des nouvelles de Ryuho ?! T'es-tu seulement soucié une seule fois de ce qu'il devenait ?! S'il était en bonne santé, s'il était heureux ?! »

« Chaque jour ! » S'emporta Shiryu, « Tous les jours j'ai pensé à vous ! Tous les jours j'ai voulu revenir et retrouver ma place auprès de vous ! » Désira-t-il la convaincre, « Mais… J'avais trop honte… Comment aurais-je pu te faire face ? » Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

« Et pourtant, tu es bien là aujourd'hui » lui fit remarquer Shunrei.

« Revoir Ryuho m'a donné ce courage, il m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, je n'en peux plus de n'être que l'ombre d'un homme… De me priver de ce qui est vraiment important »

Ryuho apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte, « Tu dis que tu es prêt à tout abandonner » commença le jeune homme, « A laisser ton armure et ton devoir, pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? » demanda-t-il sombre.

Shiryu se tourna vers son fils, « La seule fois où je vous ai menti c'est en écrivant cette lettre, c'est la seule et unique fois et j'en ai souffert à chaque instant depuis » lui dit-il, « Je resterais ici » annonça-t-il, « Même si vous me repoussez ou si vous me chassez je resterais, je prendrais une maison près de vous, quelle que soit la colère que vous ressentez contre moi je resterais » leur promit Shiryu.

« Fais à ta guise… » Grogna Ryuho en sortant de la maison ne parvenant pas à se convaincre de la sincérité de son père.

Shiryu soupira lourdement et tourna un regard incertain vers Shunrei qui le dévisageait avec sévérité. Son fils et sa femme le haïssait et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela. Seul le temps et la patience en viendrait peut-être un jour à bout, mais il devait essayer, se dit-il. Il devait tout tenter pour retrouver ce dont il n'aurait jamais dû se défaire.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur pour lui… » Souffla Shunrei, « Pour moi… te revoir… » Murmura son épouse. « Je sais que c'est Ryuho qui est venu à toi avec un but de vengeance, c'est lui qui t'as fait revenir somme toute… Mais tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre ta place auprès de nous aussi facilement… »

« Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra, même si vous ne me revenez jamais, je resterais à proximité… » Assura Shiryu, « J'aurais au moins la possibilité de vous voir … » Songea-t-il à voix haute les yeux rivés au sol.

« Si tu savais comme il te réclamait après ton départ… » Se souvint-elle en se rasseyant épuisée sur une chaise, « Et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il comprenne ton absence ». Shiryu l'écoutait patiemment. Il se sentait nerveux et inquiet. « Tu n'imagines pas ce que l'on a traversé… Les gens ici n'acceptent que très mal la présence d'une mère célibataire parmi eux, et Ryuho… Il était considéré comme un enfant sans père. Tous le traitaient d'orphelin et de bâtard… » Pleura-t-elle, « Et moi de putain… » Laissa-t-elle échapper difficilement.

Shiryu serra les poings avec force, furieux des injures qu'avait dû subir sa famille par sa faute. « Je leurs ferait payer ces outrages » siffla-t-il fou de rage.

Shunrei eut un geste las de la main, « Quelle importance maintenant ? Tout passe… avec le temps, ils ont fini par nous ignorer voilà tout… »

« Je ne leurs pardonnerais pas. Leur cruauté ne restera pas impunie » dit-il convaincu, « Rien ne me feras plus jamais partir, je retournerais en Grèce une dernière fois, j'y rendrais mon armure, briserais mes serments et reviendrais auprès de vous » annonça le chevalier en s'éloignant doucement toujours hors de lui en sachant ce que la population alentours avait fait traverser à sa femme et à son fils, alors que lui, dans l'ombre, les avaient toujours protégés du mal et des forces désirant les asservir.

Comme il l'avait dit, il retourna en Grèce et déposa son armure aux pieds de la déesse qu'il avait toujours servie. Athéna ne le retint pas, jugeant que l'ex chevalier du Dragon avait déjà rempli bien plus que son devoir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le sanctuaire pour la dernière fois de sa vie, il vit ses amis qui l'attendaient en face des grandes colonnes de pierre qui délimitaient l'entrée du site sacré.

« Tu rentres finalement chez toi ? » demanda Shun, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai laissé les miens depuis trop longtemps déjà… » Souffla Shiryu, presque soulagé d'être libéré du poids du devoir et de l'armure.

« Tu as ouvert les yeux, et retrouvé ton chemin » commenta Hyoga habillé de l'armure du Verseau, « Depuis des années tu semblais perdu parmi nous, comme si ta place n'était pas là… »

« Elle y était à une époque… Et puis, il y a eu Shunrei et Ryuho et… J'ai fait une terrible erreur, c'est près d'eux que j'aurais dû rester, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui ».

« Profite de ta famille Shiryu, ils ont besoin de toi et il n'est pas encore trop tard » sourit Seiya avec confiance.

Shiryu soupira et avoua tristement « Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr ».

« Il est venu te chercher non ? » demanda le chevalier de la Vierge, « C'est lui qui est venu à toi, alors n'hésite pas autant et fonce les retrouver. Aies confiance en eux… »

« Ils ont raison ! » intervint Ikki, « Ne condamne pas ton fils à ce que nous même avons vécu, prend soin d'eux ».

« Oui » répondit Shiryu en serrant la main de ses amis avec émotion pour un dernier au revoir avant de s'éloigner pour la toute dernière fois. En partant, il ne regarda pas en arrière, assuré d'avoir pris le bon chemin cette fois.

Après s'être installé à proximité de ceux qui lui étaient chers, il remarqua aisément que Ryuho tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer mais il refusa à se laisser abattre ainsi. Il le laisserait venir à lui, naturellement et en toute simplicité, tout comme l'avait fait Shunrei avec qui il allait maintenant régulièrement discuter. Des bruits étaient parvenus jusqu'à chez eux, comme quoi des hommes du village avait été rossé, la raison de ces agressions serait apparemment le caractère insultant des remarques faites à une femme et à un petit garçon il y a de cela longtemps. Touchée par l'intérêt que Shiryu leur portait à Ryuho et à elle, Shunrei se laissa de nouveau courtiser par l'ex chevalier alors qu'il réussissait également à se rapprocher de son fils faute de pouvoir reprendre son rôle de père il lui avait alors proposé de devenir son entraîneur le jeune homme désirant vivement devenir le plus fort possible afin de protéger sa mère et tous ceux qui pourraient lui être précieux dans l'avenir.

Avec le temps et l'amour, il reprendrait sa place légitime auprès des siens, les protégerais de tous dangers et de toutes tristesses. Il serait là pour eux, et le resterait jusqu'à sa fin.


End file.
